touhouvnfandomcom-20200216-history
Reimu Day1
Reimu’s Rant ~ Border Closed Setting: Hakurei Shrine Back Torii. The steps down from it seems to fade into forest, but it seems unnatural. Music: Plot: Reimu to turn around looking pissed. She rants about the Border being locking down, having to prepare for the festival, needing that festival money, and being too stressed to deal with any of this. Anon asks who she was talking to before while swinging her wand, and Yukari speaks over his shoulder. Anon spins around to see her hanging from a Gap, creating a Chester Cat from Alice in Wonderland feel. Yukari says something like that "poor Reimu has been working all day trying to repair the gateway." Reimu argues that Yukari has done nothing to help and only taunts her. Yukari playfully defends that it takes all her strength just to maintain normal Border functions since it is acting up. Poor Yukarin~ -------- -------- Reimu "I'm afraid you can't leave." My heart jumps in my chest. I can't leave? That can't be right, isn't she supposed to be the one to get me out of here? Reimu "The border is strange, it's harder to control. On top of it all, I have to prepare for the festival as well, and I definitely need the money that'll bring in. I'm already up to my neck in dead weight and I don't need more people leeching off me." She looks at Suika and Mima as she emphasizes the dead weight part, and neither of them flinch at all. Seems they've become accustomed to the idea of being nothing more than nuisances, at least from how it seems to me. Anon "So... what were you doing there? With that wand thing?" ??? "She was talking to me." The voice comes from behind me! I turn quickly, surprised by the voice being as close as it was. There, I see a blonde woman that appears to be leaning forward, though her body vanishes at the waist into a bizarre opening in mid air. Unblinking eyes stare out from within, while hands occasionally grip at the edges of the gap, seeming to struggle for a moment before slipping off. The sight sends a chill up my spine, what is this? Is this the woman's doing? She seems aware of my discomfort however, though she only offers a smile. ??? "Something bothering you?" Anon "Wha- what...?" The woman slinks back, slipping into the hole in the air. As she does, a second hole appears, and legs slide out from it. In a few moments, the woman reappears in whole, sliding out from one gap and sitting on another. ??? "Poor Reimu's been hard at work trying to fix the problems with the border that separates this land from yours." Reimu "This would be easier if you would help my Yukari! You are the youkai of borders, aren't you? Stop being such a layabout." Yukari "I've been plenty of help already, my dear. The only reason the border reacts to you at all is because of my help. Something must have happened to make the border act like this." Yukari quickly produces a fan and uses it to cover most of her face. Just before she does though, I'm sure I saw a quick smile as she looked at me. What is she up to? *'Day 1 Festival Prep' *'Yukari’s Inquires' *'Uneventful Walk'